Love in War
by HowlingAtDaLuna
Summary: Hello people. This is my first story on here. I know it's a typical crossover but I think Naruto is one of the better anime's that could probably stand up to some of the things that go on in Bleach. I'll try to update this story every other day or so but please don't hold me to that XD. Anyway I hope you enjoy and give me good ratings ;


Chapter 1

In the land of shinobi there are 5 great regions: Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure. Our story is focused in Konohagakure, or the Hidden Leaf Village, with a few Chunin level ninja standing at a bridge apparently waiting for someone.

"Ugh! Why does Kakashi-Sensei always do this!" a blonde male shouted aggravated.

"That's Kakashi-sensei for you, Naruto", the pink haired girl said.

"I don't want to spend an eternity out here waiting for our pervy sensei because he's always distracted with his novels, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said clenching his fists screaming out with his usual idiotic tone.

"Oh, Naruto I've waited a long time to here you say that", Kakashi said finally making it to the bridge. Naruto jumps up into Sakura's arms like Shaggy and Scooby and Sakura simply drops Naruto on his behind. "Anyway I have an important mission for the both of you", Kakashi said pulling out a scroll wrapped in a violet ribbon.

"Huh? Well what is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well it's simple In this note are instructions on how to get to a place called Karakura Town You must disguise yourselves as students at the High School there and watch a couple students their very carefully", Kakashi explained.

"Students?" Sakura asked not sure what this was all about, "What do students have to do with anythi-"

"These students are believed to be cold hard killers If you are discovered they could very well attack you outside the school walls", Kakashi interrupted Sakura, "The students' names are Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Yasotora "Chad" Soto, and Uryu Ishida".

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, I'm ready for this!" Naruto insisted loudly.

"Now I need the two of you to take these as a precaution They were specially crafted to fit your personal advantaged in weapon use", Kakashi said handing them sword hilts with no blade. Sakura takes her sword hilt; it was as pink as her hair and a katana appeared out of the hilt as she took it. Naruto was hesitant to take his, but when he did the blade came out black. The sharpened part of the sword was red and curved as if a demon sword of some kind. The sheaths to both swords covered the blades and they attached them to their backs.

"Alright Your both ready to go", Kakashi said as he began to focus his chakra and perform a few hand seals, "Kinjutsu: Garganta". A black portal rips open horizontally at the bridge and Kakashi's body begins to tremble and sweat, "Go quickly I can't keep it open long". Naruto and Sakura nod, trusting their sensei and jump through the portal. As soon as they make it through the portal closes and Kakashi falls to his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

On the other side the portal opens in the sky spitting Naruto and Sakura out into a desert. The two fall and land hard on their feet. "Whoa! What the hell was that all about?" Naruto yelled out looking up seeing the Garganta had closed. He looked down to see a frightened Sakura,"Sakura-chan What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking at her. Sakura points out to the horizon to see some kind of giant monster in the distance.

"Naruto What the hell is that?" Sakura asked her eyes wide as the only thing she had ever seen that big had been a demon beast.

"I don't know But it doesn't look friendly", Naruto added reaching for his kunai pouch. He pauses, "Wait", Naruto said moving his hand to the sword on his back. He grips the handle of this sword pulling it out slowly, the monster was now practically running toward them. "Sakura-chan Do you think you can hit that thing and stop it while I go for a kill shot?" Naruto asked with the sword about half way out.

"What are you thinking, Naruto?" Sakura asked looking at him curiously.

"Just try it I've got a good feeling about this", Naruto said to Sakura with a look in his eyes that screamed determination, courage, and confidence. The creature let out an ear wrenching scream and was about at the two Shinobi.

"Alright", Sakura said as she clenched her fist. She stood out in front of Naruto with her fist pulled back prepared to punch the daylight out of this creature. Sakura was confident since she had been training so much with Tsunade with her strength. The creature finally reaches punching range for Sakura and with all her force, she slams her fist into the creatures gut causing it to double over releasing a shriek of pain. Naruto then took his sword and suddenly appear on top of the creature.

He gave an arrogant smirk and dropped his sword back into its sheath; as soon as the hilt guard hit the sheath, the monster's head violently splashed out blood and the head slid off from its neck. The creature falls to the ground aside from Naruto and Sakura. They pause looking at the giant and both celebrate going into an excited hug.

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes and suddenly blushed and let loose her grip on the hug they shared that brief moment. She then jumped out of shock to see a tall male with blonde hair, wearing a green haori, green and white stripped hat, clogs on his feet, and he carried a cane. "Hello there ~", the man made somewhat of a musical introduction to the two, "I see you made short work of that monstrosity over there".

"Yeah What about it?" Naruto asked suspicious of this character.

"Well you're obviously a talent of some kind and you carry zanpakuto, meaning you could be an ally or just a helpful enemy", the man said as the smile on his face slowly turned to a straight face, "So what is it? Are you human, shinigami, visored, arrancar, what?" The man pointed the end of his cane toward Naruto's face as he turned his head to check out Sakura.

"We're human, duh!" Naruto said pushing the cane out of his face.

"I can believe that about Pinkie, here", he said now turning his head, "But you on the other hand You might have been human at some point but you're not anymore". He pointed his cane back to Naruto, "What are you?"

Naruto looked at him and pointed at the marks on his cheeks, "I have a demon fox with nine tails living within my body and soul. I can use his powers whenever I want or need to. So that makes me a human host with a demon living in me", Naruto explained. There was a brief silence. The man put down his cane and turned around.

"Here Follow me", the man said, "I've been expecting you Naruto-san." Naruto and Sakura were shocked that he knew Naruto's name but followed him anyways. He knew his name so he must have been told they were arriving. "Kisuke Urahara", the man said as they reached a small shop in the desert. They walked up and there was an orange haired male with an all black attire on with some kind of strange armor under it and a black woman with an orange top with silver wrist guards, and black tights, "Naruto, Sakura, this is Ichigo Kurosaki and Yoruichi Shihoin They will further explain your mission here." Kisuke left into his shop and seemed to disappear.

"So I see you were sent here for a mission. What exactly did you notice say?" Yoruichi asked.

"We never got to actually read it but we were told to watch some of the students at Karakura High", Sakura explained.

"Damn That means Aizen's message got there before ours did", Ichigo said looking to them, "Alright The mission you were supposed to receive was to ask about having troops from your world come assist us in this battle Aizen managed to escape the Central 46 Prison and is now conducting a massive war. He's trying to bring back your brethren, the Jinchuuriki, back to life and use them to create a super army", Ichigo explained.

"Who's this Aizen?" Naruto asked with anger beginning in his eyes.

"He is a traitor That is all you need to know about him", Yoruichi said crossing her arms and turning into the shop.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked noticing they were originally going to be working for the bad guy.

"We hope that our note makes it to your village in time", Ichigo said turning into the shop as well. Naruto and Sakura follow realizing the mistake of coming here without asking more questions. 


End file.
